


A Tale of Two Men Fucking

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Tale of Two Men Fucking

Charlie held the base of his cock as Draco straddled his thighs, guiding his prick to Draco's hole.

Biting back a groan, he watched Draco's face, his furrowed brow falling slack as he finally took in every inch of Charlie's cock and paused a moment before lifting up and pushing back down.

Charlie dug his fingers into Draco's strong thighs as he rode him, sweat beginning to trickle down Draco's chest. He gave a snap of his hips and Draco moaned deeply.

"Right there," Draco said, panting, and Charlie thrust up again, his hand now wrapped around Draco's cock, stroking him as he bounced on Charlie's lap. 

Draco tipped his head back, revealing the column of his neck and Charlie couldn't resist licking and sucking the salty skin. 

"So fucking gorgeous," he murmured, thumb swiping the head of Draco's prick. "Fuck yourself on me, Draco. Ride my cock."

Draco reached out and gripped Charlie's shoulders giving himself the leverage needed to lift up and slam back down over and over, harder and harder.

Charlie kept stroking Draco's cock, faster and faster, wanting him to come first and finally his efforts were rewarded when he felt Draco's arse squeeze his cock, come spilling across his stomach. 

Thrusting up he felt his balls tighten and he groaned, back arching, as he pumped Draco's arse full of his come. 

Eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath, Charlie smiled when he felt Draco lean down and rest his head against Charlie's shoulder. 

"Brilliant." 

"Mmm," Draco agreed. 

"Are you planning on moving?" Charlie asked, feeling rather sticky, not that it was a bad thing.

"No, not at the moment."

Charlie felt Draco's body shaking with suppressed laughter and starting laughing himself. "I think we need a shower before bed."

Draco lifted his head and smirked. "I had rather hoped you'd say that."

"Oh? Why's that?" Charlie asked though he already knew the answer.

"Because you look good pressed against the shower wall with my cock in your arse." Draco clambered off Charlie, his skin shiny with sweat, sticky with come, hair mussed, skin pink from exertion. 

Beautiful. 

He watched Draco walk away and felt his cock stirring anew. 

"I suppose that's only fair," he said as he stood and followed.


End file.
